The invention concerns a method for producing a shell with a projectile, a combustible propellant charge casing, and a casing cover that joins the propellant charge casing with the projectile. The projectile has a sealing ring adjacent to the casing cover. The invention also concerns a shell that has a sabot projectile.
Especially in the case of large-caliber tank ammunition with a combustible propellant charge casing, the propellant charge casing is usually connected to the projectile by means of a casing cover, which can consist of a combustible material (for example, nitrated, resin-impregnated cardboard) or an inert material (for example, nonnitrated resin-impregnated cardboard). In addition, tank ammunition requires a deformable sealing ring to prevent propellant gases from flowing past the projectile during its passage through the gun barrel.
One of the disadvantages of the previously known methods is that the assembly of the shells is relatively time-consuming and expensive, because separate production lines are necessary for the mounting of the casing cover and the mounting of the sealing ring. For example, the casing cover is joined with the rear region of the projectile body by a bolted joint or an adhesive joint, while the separate sealing ring, which is made of metal or plastic, is either pressed or injected into an annular groove provided for it in the projectile and then must be aftertreated.